Crash the Party!
by Laid-Back Brit
Summary: The bandicoots are having a Halloween party at their house - where a lot of scary, unexpected surprises which they never planned occur! One-shot.


**Hi, guys! Here's a Crash Bandicoot story I wrote for Halloween. I had a basic idea for about a year, and in this time leading up to Halloween, I managed to develop it - and quickly became eager to write it out. I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Crash Bandicoot.**

* * *

Loud music was blaring from inside the Bandicoot house. There was a lot of activity going on this evening at the little stone cottage on the edge of N. Sanity Islands.

"Whadda ya think of mah costume, Coco?" Crunch beamed proudly as he posed before the female marsupial, wearing red horns on his head with a pitchfork in his furry and robotic hands. "Scary, ain't it?"

"Oh yeah, Crunch! You look terrifying!" Coco replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes before straightening the black pointed hat on her head. "You're really the most terrifying thing around here for miles - for anyone who hasn't yet reached second grade!"

Crunch ignored his young friends snarky remark as he headed to the buffet table, helping himself to a glass of tomato juice. Dancing to all this music was making him really thirsty. He poured himself some of the drink that was supposed to look like blood. All around him and Coco, silver dots of lights moved along the walls, reflected off the disco ball which hung above them from the ceiling.

"Grrr!"

The small growl which she managed to hear amongst the music was picked up by Coco. She turned towards the animal who was making it, finding out why at once.

"Don't worry, Polar! They won't hurt you!"

Polar took no notice. He was too busy growling at the jack-o-lanterns which was sneering in his direction. The baby polar bear didn't like the look of these glowing pumpkins. They looked very sinister to him.

"They're just decorations! They're completely harmless!" Coco averted her gaze to the other four-legged young animal in the room. "Ain't that right, Pura?"

The tiger cub meowed his reply. He was laying on his striped back while pawing at the toy spiders which dangled above him from strings. Pura was purring from how much fun he thought the decorations were - on contrast to how evil his best friend thought they looked.

Polar was just preparing to pounce on the punpkins and rip them to pieces - when every light in the room suddenly went out. The whole place was shrouded in complete darkness. Bewildered cries filled the bleak air, replacing the music that had been abruptly cut out.

"Hey!" Coco exclaimed. "What gives?"

"What's goin' on here?" Crunch demanded. "Is this some fool's idea of a joke?"

Coco stumbled through the dark, trying to find the light switch with no success. Crunch did the same - and ended up ploughing into the buffet table, causing food and drink to fall all over him.

"Alright, whoever's doing this..." Coco's annoyed voice filled the darkness. "...quit it!"

Right at that moment, a strong spotlight beamed down from the ceiling...

...and everybody screamed when they saw what it was shining onto.

A hideous figure was standing before them. He had a fierce glare on his face as he gazed at them with his hallow yellow eyes. He raised his arms high above his head, shaking the feathers on top as he let out a terrifying roar.

"OOGA BOOGA!"

"EEEEEEK!" Coco squealed. "WHAT IS THAT THING?!"

"HOLY GUACAMOLE!" Crunch hollered. "IT'S HORRIBLE! THAT'S WHAT THAT THING IS!"

Polar yelped in terror.

Pura yowled in fear.

The scary figure yelled - before falling off his feet as he threw himself onto his back, roaring with laughter.

Recognising that goofy laugh anywhere, Crunch, Polar and Pura gaped in astonishment - while Coco frowned.

"Alright, alright! Very funny, big brother!"

As the lights in the room came on, Aku Aku lifted himself up into the air before gazing down disapprovingly at the one who had been wearing him.

"I can't believe you talked me into helping you with that! Fancy using me as a Halloween mask to scare your friends! I expected better of you, Crash!"

Crash barely paid any attention to the scolding he was getting from the witch doctor's mask. He was too busy rolling on the floor, laughing at what he had done.

"Hey, don't be a killjoy, Aku!" Crunch shook his head with a grin before helping the bandicoot who had pranking him and Coco up to his feet. "Scaring people is what Halloween's all about! Good one, Crash!"

Crash beamed as he gave a thumbs-up to the super bandicoot. He was pleased at least one of his victims was taking his joke in good spirit.

All of a sudden, the lights went out a second time, leaving the room in pitch darkness again.

"Alright, Crash, that's enough!" Coco said. "Your little prank just worked once. You ain't gonna scare us a second time!"

Another spotlight shone down onto Crash - and all eyes fell onto him in great surprise.

This time, instead of using Aku Aku as a Halloween mask, the mad marsupial appeared to had done some work to his face to make him appeared scary. His teeth had become enormous and looked dangerously sharp while his eyebrows had gone bushier and were furrowed. He gazed around at the others, certainly terrifying sight.

"Wow, Crash!" Coco smiled, impressed. "That's actually much better than your last effort!"

"You really do look more scary!" Crunch added. "However did ya manage to make yaself look like that in a few seconds?"

As Crash stared at them silently with his huge teeth and hairy eyebrows, someone tapped the other bandicoots on their shoulders.

Coco and Crunch turned - and their smiles disappeared to be replaced with bewilderment.

Crash was standing right behind them! He was looking like his normal self with no enlarged teeth and eyebrows - but he did have an alarmed look on his face at the scary-looking bandicoot who looked similar to him.

Aku Aku was hovering behind him, looking equally alarmed at the sight of the frightening-looking imposter. "Th-that's n-n-not Crash!"

"Wait! If you're Crash..." Coco frowned at her brother before looking with widening eyes towards the buck-toothed imposter. "...then who are you?"

The other Crash just gazed at them wordlessly.

"I dunno who he is..." Crunch pointed at him with his robotic arm, his usually-cool voice filling up with fear. "...but he is sc-sc-sc-scary!"

" _ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!_ "

 **CRASH!**

Everyone swung around at once to the sudden loud noises which filled the room.

Crash was no longer there - but a hole in his shape was now in the wall. The crazy bandicoot had fled from the house as fast as he could, having been terrified by the scary-looking impersonator.

Seeing what Crash had done as the only sensible thing to do, all the others yelled in their terror as they escaped through the hole he had made. They moved as fast as they could as they made their way out of the house, not wishing to find out who the frightening-looking bandicoot was or how dangerous he could be.

"CRAAAAASSSSSSHHHHH!" Coco hollered after her brother. "WAIT FOR MEEEEE!"

"DON'T LEAVE US WITH THIS MONSTER!" Crunch yelled as he followed his friends in the direction Crash had gone. "I DON'T WANNA HIM TO EAT ME!"

As soon as Crash and his friends had made their escape, all was quiet in the bandicoot house. The only one left inside was the scary-looking bandicoot. He was left completely by himself.

He shrugged his shoulders in all his confusion. Why had everyone hastily left as soon as he had arrived for the party?

It was a complete and utter mystery to Fake Crash.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hope this gave you some laughs! Have a great Halloween - and watch out for Crash in case he tries to scare you! XD**


End file.
